


LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL (3)

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [3]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Romantic Overture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The third time Tasha Zapta turns away Kurt Weller's romantic overturesHappens early in





	LET'S KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL (3)

**Author's Note:**

> LANGUAGE ALERT

Kurt Weller finally locates Tasha Zapata in the co-ed lockerroom, after searching for her  
in the cafeteria, the gym, and on most of the floor they work on. She's gathering her handbag and  
jacket, and securing her personal locker when Weller walks up to her. "Hey, I've been looking  
for you-thought you'd left already."

"Here I am, she smiles. What's up?"

"You, ah...do you wanna get a drink somewhere?"

"Just you and me?"

"Right. You know that I find you incredibly attractive...I mean, who wouldn't? There've been-  
MOMENTS, between us, I guess you'd say...unless I mis-read the situation...?

"Kurt...I'm beyond flattered, and I...under other circumstances...if we didn't work together...who knows?  
But WE DO; and my track record with on the job romances is for real fucking horrible. If I've been flirty,  
I apologize. Also, I need to work on ME; get some personal issues I'm having fixed, before I can even consider  
getting involved with someone. Thank you, really...but we shouldn't."

"Cool. Good luck with that personal journey. I know how that can be. Any time you need to talk-IF you do-call on  
me, yeah?

"Whatta guy!." Zapata chucks him on one shoulder, privately relieved at Kurt's response-at the NYPD, such a rejection  
(at least in her former precinct) might well result in professional repercussions, in addition to the male/female denier possibly  
being forced into a relationship, anyway. They walk out together, chatting the way people on the way to building good a friends-  
ship do.


End file.
